


How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Oswald’s club, you're drinking your sorrows away after having your heart broken. But meeting a certain bald hitman might brighten your evening a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

Sitting alone at the bar in Oswald’s nightclub, you sipped on a drink, drowning your sorrows away in the sweet embrace of alcohol. Your piece of shit boyfriend had left you in pieces and now it was too hard to breathe, you were on your knees. You were sick of that same old love, that same shit that teared you apart and broke your heart. Your body had enough, it felt like you had been blown apart and you needed to find something to pull you up on your feet again.

_"Take your things and go! You can’t take back what you did! I know because you've done it a least a million times before!”_

You had shouted to him, kicking him out of your apartment and out of your life.

You woke up from your thoughts when you noticed a movement in the corner of the eye. Looking over you saw a tall bald man in a black button up jacket with matching slacks. His features intrigued you, he had no facial hair, not even eyebrows or eyelashes and still he was one of the sexiest men you ever seen. Blushing you wondered if the rest of his body were just as hairless.

Victor walked in to Oswald’s, finished with another hit ordered by Penguin and he really needed a whiskey. He sat down at the bar and noticed you across the bar looking at him. He could tell by the way you eyed him that you were intrigued. A blush crept over your face and Victor smirked at you.

“Shit,“ you looked down swearing at yourself. Biting your lip you hoped to God he didn’t notice you looking at him. And another part of you hoped that he did, desperate to find something else then the feeling of that heartbreak inside of you.

“You know, it’s really rude to stare at someone like that,” a low, soft voice said behind you. You jolted in your seat, surprised by his sudden appearance. Inhaling a deep breath, you gained courage to turn on your barstool to look at him.

Meeting his eyes sent shivers through your body. His jet black pools pulled you in and you felt like you were drowning. He had a big grin on his lips.

“Well it’s really rude to sneak up on someone like that,“ you replied with a smirk. 

“Did you have a reason for staring? Huh? Maybe you see something you like?” he purred as he leaned over you, his hands resting on the bar behind you.

“Maybe,“ you cooed, your heart pounding mercilessly. 

The bald man grinned broadly, “Oh yeah? And what are we gonna do about that?” His voice was so low, so smooth and menacing at the same time. It sent a rush of tingles down your skin. 

Looking at him you gave him a wicked smile before you lead him to the toilets in the back of the club. 

He took you against the wall in the mensroom, slammed you on to the hard, cold tiles as he thrusted rapidly into you. No time for foreplay, you just wanted him to pound hard into you, fucking you into oblivion. You embraced the pain ,welcomed it even, as it made you push away the pain of your broken heart. Holding your arms tight around his neck you squeezed your legs around his waist. He held your buttocks, thrusting hard and deep inside you. There were no need for words, you only needed to feel.

He grunted into your neck when he felt your pussy clench around his cock. You were close, you let go off everything, allowed the feeling of your orgasm consume you. Moaning you came hard, pussy contracting, body shaking. He came immediately after you, grunting, his cock throbbing hard, violently pumping his cum inside of you.

Afterwards he left you there standing alone, without a single more word spoken between you, not since you left the bar. And yet you never felt so blissful, so light hearted.

As you heard his footstep fade away you realized you didn’t even tell each your names.


End file.
